Le secret de Madame Evans
by Lainseray
Summary: AU Deux enfants étranges arrivent à Poudlard et l'histoire que nous connaissons s'en trouve perturbée. une première fic partie d'un délire sur les ancêtres de Lili Evans et sur les conséquences qui en découlent
1. Chapter 1

Auteur : Lainseray

disclamer : je ne gagne pas d'argent avec ce texte, l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K. Rowling.. Il y aura des personnages originaux qui viendront au fur et à mesure.

C'est une histoire qui traîne sur mon ordi depuis un certain temps, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me laisser des remarques. ( notamment si une faute d'orthographe ou autre m'a échappée)

**Le secret de Madame Evans****Prologue**

-Tu es sûre de toi ?

Normalement cette petite pièce était la sacristie. Mais lorsqu'un mariage devait être célébré, la coutume du village voulait que la mariée vienne s'y recueillir devant la Vierge qui se trouvait dans un coin, avant d'être chercher par les demoiselles d'honneur. Toutefois il n'avait jamais été prévu par la coutume que la mariée en prière serait dérangée par un homme. De plus il n'y avait jamais eu qu'une seule porte et l'homme aux trempes grisonnantes qui venait de parler ne l'avait jamais franchi.

-Bonjour Papa. répondit la future mariée sans se retourner.

-Tu aurais pu me prévenir. J'aimais ta mère autant que tu dois aimer ton Stephen et j'aurais pu compr...

-Alors que tu passais ton temps à me dire d'être fière de ce que j'étais !

La future marié s'était retournée le regard furieux.

-Tu n'arrêtais pas de me parler de l'histoire de nos ancêtres ! continua-t-elle d'une voix plus sourde. Tu passais ton temps à répéter qu'il fallait que je m'entraîne pour être à la hauteur de mon sang !

-Je voulais juste te motiver… tenta doucement l'homme. Tu ne t'occupais que des choses de cette terre. Je voulais te rappeler d'où tu venais pour que tu ne t'attaches pas à ce lieu étant donné que nous devions repartir.

-J'ai aimé Stephen dès le premier jour que nous avons passé dans ce village !

L'homme baissa le regard devant cette affirmation. Sa défunte femme disait aussi qu'elle l'avait aimé au premier regard. Il sourit.

-Soit.

La jeune femme se tut l'air suspicieux.

-Tu ne t'opposes pas ?

-Non puisque tu l'aimes. Je suis venu pour en être sûr.

La jeune femme se tut. L'homme releva le regard.

-Le père est venu s'assurer que tu seras heureuse. Il est juste que ce soit lui qui ait parlé le premier. Mais je suis aussi un tama et je dois te demander deux choses.

Une larme coula.

-La première concerne les enfants que tu auras avec Stephen. Connais tu nos lois ?

-Je sais que je ne dois pas les initier à moins que leurs pouvoirs ne se réveillent seuls ce qui les mettraient en danger.

-Il y a une nuance : s'ils ont moins de six ans tu dois mettre un scellé sur leur esprits ainsi tu n'auras pas à les initier.

-Bien.

A la mention des enfants et ces lois qui s'appliqueraient sur eux sans qu'ils en aient seulement conscience, ses yeux s'étaient asséchés.

-Et la deuxième ?

-La maison et les terres te reviennent ainsi que les sous-sols et ce qu'ils contiennent. Tu es libre d'en disposer à ta convenance, à ceci près que tu ne peux pas révéler à tout vent les secrets des sous-sols.

-Merci. Répondit-elle

En épousant Stephen, elle renonçait normalement à ses pouvoirs. Pourquoi son père (et donc le conseil)lui offrait la maison construite au-dessus d'un relais de leur peuple ?

-Qui sait ? En restant ici, tu trouveras peut-être ce que nous cherchons depuis si longtemps. ajouta l'homme en s'approchant .

Il l'a pris dans ses bras.

-Sois heureuse. Adieu.

Il fondit littéralement dans l'air et la porte s'ouvrit sur les demoiselles d'honneurs. Toutes avaient fréquenté l'école du village avec elle. Son père l'accompagnait toujours jusqu'à la grille pour porter son sac jugé trop lourd. Les larmes rejaillirent cette fois en torrent et elle tomba dans les bras de sa meilleure amie.

-Alice ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

« _Papa, papa_ ! » Des images des terres de la troisième lune défilaient dans son esprit.

-Alice trésor. S'il te plait calme toi. Tu ne voudrais pas être moche sur les photos que tu montreras à tes petits enfants.

Elle a raison on ne devient pas Mme Evans tous les jours.

**64 ans plus tard :(****P.O.V****. Draco malefoy)**

Draco Malefoy n'avait peur de rien. Son père lui avait dit et répété qu'un Malefoy n'avait peur de rien. Donc Draco n'avait pas à avoir peur des personnages des tableaux du manoir, ni des histoires qu'ils lui susurraient avec délectation. Il n'avait pas à avoir peur des membres de sa famille quand ils jaugeaient les qualités et les défauts de l'héritier en titre des Malefoys, ni des amis de son père qui autour d'un verre d'alcool se rappelaient avec moult détails les tortures qu'ils pouvaient pratiquer sous « le Maître ». Il n'avait pas à avoir peur dans les boutiques de l'allée des Embrumes où il accompagnait son père, ni à l'école où les professeurs leurs apprenaient à lire dans des manuels de magie noire.

Et surtout, surtout il n'avait pas à avoir peur de l'orage qui grondait dehors, faisant cogner contre les fenêtres les branches tordues des arbres qui camouflaient le manoir. Il n'y avait que lui dans sa chambre, les ombres n'étaient pas des monstres s'apprêtant à lui sauter dessus, rien ni personne n'allait monter dans son grand lit…

Draco tressaillit tandis qu'un éclair illuminait la pièce aux couleurs noires et vert sombre. Le tonnerre retentit. Draco rabattit le drap sur sa tête avec un cri.

L'orage avait commencé juste avant le dîner et s'était déchaîné après que son père Lucius soit parti en cheminette chez un de ses amis. Une relation défiant la logique s'était fait dans la tête de l'enfant effrayé.

« Quand Père rentrera, l'orage se calmera. » se répéta une fois de plus Draco.

Il y eut soudain un « pouf » suivi d'une lumière verte dans la cheminée. Sa chambre se trouvait juste au-dessus du salon principal et les deux cheminées communiquaient.

-Père ! s'exclama Draco en bondissant hors de son lit.

Il fonça vers la porte qu'il ouvrit à la volée. Les tableaux du couloir se réveillèrent en sursaut et ils n'aimaient pas ça. Mais l'enfant ne les entendit pas, il courait vers l'escalier, vers son père plus puissant que tous les orages du monde. Le froid du marbre des marches mordait ses pieds nus mais il ne le sentait pas. Son père était rentré ! Il poussa la porte du salon et courut vers la silhouette devant la cheminée. Un éclair illumina la pièce. L'enfant se figea , le mot, le cri, « Père » sur ses lèvres.

Son père était décoiffé.

Voilà le début j'espère que ça vous a plu. À suivre un chapitre avec le P.O.V. De Rogue quatre ans plus tard.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer : je ne me fais pas d'argent. L'univers appartient à J.K. Rowling.

Ma Beta- readeuse m'a dit que le prologue seul n'est pas très compréhensible. Voici donc le premier chapitre (j'ai déjà les 5 premiers chapitres sur mon ordinateur,mais je dois encore peaufiner quelques détails,et travailler sur les autres).

--------------------------------------------------------

4 ans plus tard

Chapitre un : (P.O.V Severus Rogue)

Severus Rogue finit de ranger son bureau. Chaque année il ne revenait à Poudlard que quelques heures avant l'arrivée des élèves. Résultat il finissait toujours par ranger ses affaires un peu en catastrophe. Il ferma la porte d'un sort en se disant qu'il devra faire un tour dans son bureau de bonne heure demain. Tout en marchant vers la grande salle où les élèves n'allaient pas tarder à arriver, Severus ne put s'empêcher de penser aux deux enfants qui auraient dû être répartis cette année et qui avaient disparu depuis maintenant quatre ans.

(Début du Flashback)

Harry Potter avait disparu de chez sa tante le 30 juillet au matin alors qu'il était parti chercher « une commande à notre boucher ». Mme Figg qui le surveillait pour le compte de l'ordre du phénix avait mis quelques jours pour s'en apercevoir. Severus était avec Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait reçu le message. Il l'avait accompagné et avait été assez horrifié en comprenant que le Survivant, le fils de l'aristocratique James Potter, vivait dans un placard,et n'avait été envoyé à l'école que de manière irrégulière.

« Qui réceptionnerait le facteur quand Pétunia était chez le coiffeur ? » avait suffoqué l'énorme oncle du garçon quand on l'avait questionné à ce propos

Bref le fils Potter, le gosse qui l'avait débarrassé de la lourde et dangereuse tâche d'espion, était de toute évidence considéré comme l'elfe de maison de la famille.

Vernon Dursley ne dut la vie qu'à l'arrivée d'un hibou de Narcissia Malefoy lui demandant d'urgence une potion de décuvage qui permette de se souvenir de ce qu'on avait fait quand on était soûl. Sachant que Narcissia Malefoy n'était pas du genre à s'affoler pour rien et que Maugrey Fol Œil était arrivé, il avait pris congé, et transplané chez lui pour attraper quelques fioles avant de partir en cheminette au manoir Malefoy.

Là il avait trouvé Narcissia qui fixait d'un air féroce un Lucius décoiffé au teint légèrement vert. Tout en remuant dans un verre un mélange des produits qu'il avait amenés, il avait écouté Narcissia lui expliquer qu'en revenant de chez sa mère (chez qui elle passait toujours le mois de juillet), elle avait trouvé son mari en train de ronfler, avachi à coté d'une fenêtre ouverte avec le col du pyjama de son fils dans la main. Severus avait arrêté de remuer à ce détail du récit : Draco était son filleul.

« Il n'est pas dans sa chambre. avait précisé Lucius qui fixait un nœud du tapis depuis que Severus était arrivé. Et les elfes ont fouillé la maison et le parc sans succès. Dobby est parti voir sur la route qui mène au village moldu. »

Il semblait complètement perdu. Severus avait continué à remuer jusqu'à ce que le mélange prenne la couleur verte attendue. Lucius avait avalé le liquide au goût amer d'un seul coup puis était devenu encore plus vert avant de lâcher d'un ton faible :

« Je… je l'ai jeté par le fenêtre. »

Narcissia poussa un hurlement terrible avant de sortir dehors précipitamment. Severus se souvenait avoir demander à Lucius pourquoi, au nom de Salazar, il avait jugé bon de jeter son fils de sept ans par la fenêtre. Un Lucius au regard encore plus perdu lui avait répondu quelque chose à propos d'orage avant que Dobby ne revienne à ce moment là pour signaler à ses maîtres d'un ton tremblant qu'il n'avait pas trouvé le jeune maître et que la voiture avait disparu.

La voiture fut retrouvée grâce à la fonction JSOEMV(je-sais-où-est-ma-voiture)au fond d'un étang à 60 km du manoir. Depuis il avait aidé les Malefoy et Dumbledore à essayer tous les moyens légaux et illégaux, magiques et (beurk) moldus pour retrouver les deux enfants mais rien n'avait marché. Les Malefoy s'étaient repris les premiers. Tout en continuant les recherches ils avaient mis en route un autre héritier et une petite Hyacinthe était née il y a neuf mois.

Dumbledore par contre ne se résolvait pas à arrêter les recherches. Il avait dit à Severus qu'il espérait que Harry Potter arriverait à Poudlard malgré tout. Avec Minerva, il avait envoyé un hibou avec une lettre de Poudlard à Potter et le hibou était revenu sans la lettre.

(fin du Flashback)

Perdu dans ses pensées, Severus se retrouva brusquement devant les portes de la grande salle. Il entra et s'aperçut que les élèves n'étaient pas encore arrivés ainsi que Quirell le prof de DCFM (défense contre les forces du mal) de cette année. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de Dumbledore qui regardait la liste des premières années qui allaient être répartis. Severus jeta un coup d'œil par dessus son épaule et repéra quelques noms qui appartenaient à des familles de magie noire et dont les enfants allaient probablement finir dans sa maison.

Il grimaça en notant la présence de Crabbe et Goyle juniors. Le peu de fois où il les avait entrevu lors de réceptions l'avait convaincu qu'ils seraient semblables à leurs pères. Nan... pire. Ces deux là n'auraient pas un Malefoy pour penser à leur place. A surveiller pendant les cours de potion.

Il nota aussi la présence du fils des Londubat. Hum dans ses souvenirs Hélène Pretti (mariée à John Londubat) était une bonne élève en potion : appliquée et connaissant bien les propriétés des plantes. A sa connaissance le garçon avait été élevé par sa grand-mère qui était connue pour sa serre de plantes magiques au moins aussi grande que celle de Poudlard. Même s'il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que son fils soit à Serdaigle comme elle, voire à Griffonfor comme son père, ce serait intéressant de l'avoir en cours. Merlin et Salazar, aidez-moi: un Weasley de plus !

Tiens, on avait une paire de jumelles, les Patil, et une paire de jumeaux, les Toger. Espérons qu'ils ne soient pas du même acabit que les jumeaux Weasley. Et espérons qu'ils ne seront pas dans la même maison histoire qu'on puisse les différencier avec les écussons.

Un Maclocher ? Cette erreur de la nature s'était reproduite ? Les dortoirs de Poufssouffle sont en danger. Et la salle de potion aussi d'ailleurs.

La solution pour contrôler Crabbe et Goyle ce serait de pousser la fille Parkinson à se les approprier comme toutous. Severus l'avait déjà rencontrée. La gamine aimait parler, beaucoup parler. Sans qu'on l'interrompe. Oui ce serait une solution envisageable. Une image fugace de Crabbe et Goyle en train de mettre du verni rose fluo sur les ongles de Parkinson lui vint à l'esprit.

Une Staric qui va probablement finir à Serdaigle. Cela fait quatre bons siècles que cette famille d'éditeur d'ouvrages d'enchantements ne produit que des serdaigles. Tiens un Kinsley : où va-t-il atterrir ?

En plus de Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, il y avait un Nott (espérons que son père ne lui ait pas passé sa passion des armes blanches) une Bulstrode et un Zabini qui devaient prier pour être répartis à Serpentard. Il y avait d'autres noms de familles sombres mais elles étaient moins regardantes sur les maisons. Plus mélangées dans leurs choix, bien que généralement dirigées par ceux de leurs familles qui étaient des Serpentards.

Pas de « Harry Potter » dans la liste ni de « Draco Malefoy ». ..Sentant le regard de Dumbledore sur lui, Severus releva la tête.

Ici la Beta-readeuse...cette partie est ma préférée jusqu'à maintenant,tordante à souhait.XD

Ne connaissant pas une guigne de l'univers d'Harry Potter(ou presque,je suis entourée de fans...puis bon,j'ai vu les films aussi et vu ce qu'on m'a dit sur les persos,Rogue est de trèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèèès loin mon préféré...que demander de plus!?),je suis alors plus sensible au style et à la langue la plus juste possible...

Sur ce, bonne lecture et rendez-vous pour le prochain chapitre!)


	3. Chapter 3

Disclamer:  je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. L'univers de base appartient à une certaine JKR ( si ça me rapportait autant de tunes qu'à elle, je ne passerais pas ces ... de concours)

EXCUSEZ MOI c'est la première fois que j'essayai de publier sur or le site bloque par défaut les reviews anonymes ou celles de personnes non connectées. J'ai trouvé un mode d'emploi en français et maintenant vous pouvez laisser toutes vos remarques, à vot' bon plaisir!

Dans un jour prochain arriverais-je peut-être (notez le joli emploi du conditionnel) aussi à maîtriser la mise en page...

En ce qui concerne l'évolution de l'histoire, désolée mais pour le moment ils ont 11 ans (sans compter que leur sexualité est susceptible d'évoluer). Donc les histoires d'amour attendront qu'ils grandissent un peu.

Bonne lecture, Lainseray

* * *

-- Chapitre deux : ( P.O.V Severus Rogue )

-Etant donné que nous ne savons pas si Harry pourra venir ou non, il nous a semblé préférable de ne pas mettre son nom sur la liste, expliqua le directeur en voyant qu'il avait l'attention du maître des potions.

-D'après Madame Figg, le garçon ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père sauf pour les yeux qu'il a verts émeraude, continua Minerva Macgonagall. Si je repère un enfant semblable dans la foule, je rajouterai son nom à la liste.

-Attendez peut-être d'avoir réparti tous les autres pour être sûre. Les coïncidences existent et vous n'avez pas vu Potter fils depuis 10 ans, lui rappela Severus légèrement énervé.

« Et Draco alors ? » Parfois Severus avait vraiment l'impression que le fait que les Malefoy aient eu un fils dont il fût le parrain s'était effacé de leurs esprits tellement ils étaient obsédés par Potter. Les Griffondor avaient vraiment tendance à se considérer comme le centre du monde. Bon c'est vrai les Serpentard avaient le même penchant mais eux au moins passaient beaucoup de temps à observer les autres. Afin de chercher leurs failles, certes, mais au moins ils étaient conscients de la présence des autres.

Un brouhaha avertit Severus de l'arrivée imminente des élèves. Il prit aussitôt un visage sévère et renfrogné ce qui fit sourire Dumbledore. Toutefois la première personne qui entra dans la grande salle fut Quirell, l'air un peu essoufflé. Au grand déplaisir de Severus, Quirell se laissa tomber sur la chaise vide à côté de lui.

-L-les él-élèves a-a-ar-arriv-v-vent ! bégaya-t-il d'un ton effrayé

S'il espérait obtenir une phrase de réconfort avec Severus il était très mal tombé. Bien que Severus ait été lui-même très stressé à sa première rentrée, il n'en avait rien laissé paraître et serait mort plutôt que de l'avouer. Le stress avait d'ailleurs disparu à son premier cours lorsqu'il s'était aperçu à quel point il pouvait effrayer (et martyriser) les élèves.

Les portes s'ouvrirent sur les jumeaux Weasley qui se mirent à crier « MAISON ! » rapidement suivis par d'autres élèves tous en train de discuter joyeusement. Enfin presque tous. D'un œil exercé, Severus repéra rapidement quelques élèves de sa maison qui auront probablement besoin de baumes, de potions ou juste d'un regard réconfortant pour pouvoir être en forme à la rentrée.

Il porta ensuite son regard sur la table de Serdaigle où il repéra deux enfants de famille sombre qui semblaient mal en point. L'une des deux d'ailleurs le regardait d'un air résigné. Severus lui désigna discrètement son camarade des yeux. L'élève suivit son regard, repéra à son tour son camarade puis d'un signe de tête fit comprendre qu'elle avait compris. Les deux étaient cousins mais l'autre plus jeune n'avait pas encore eu besoin de ses services. Son aînée se chargerait de le prévenir.

Pendant ce temps Minerva était revenue avec sa moisson d'élèves. Pas de copie de Potter ni de copie de Malefoy. Severus avait hésité en regardant un gamin mais ses cheveux noirs étaient coupés courts et laissaient voir un front sans cicatrice. De plus il avait les yeux bleu-gris.

Le garçon dut sentir le regard de Severus car il se tourna vers lui et sursauta légèrement à la surprise du professeur de potion. C'est vrai qu'il avait l'habitude de faire peur aux élèves mais il n'y avait _pas_ de quoi sursauter de cette manière. Severus se calma en se disant qu'il venait de trouver son souffre-douleur de l'année (les profs ayant une tête de turc sont toujours beaucoup plus craints et puis ça défoule). Pendant ce temps le gamin s'était tourné vers son voisin avec qui il partageait une ressemblance flagrante. Bon voilà la paire de jumeaux.

Ces derniers avaient apparemment lié avec un rouquin qui devait être le dernier Weasley avec qui ils partirent dans une discussion vive bien que chuchotée. Ils avaient l'air de vouloir le convaincre de quelque chose Ce qui leur value un regard noir de la part d'une gamine aux cheveux particulièrement brousailleux. Un bon nombre de leurs contemporains était occupés à contempler le plafond d'un air émerveillé. Les autres regardaient dans la salle à la recherche de connaissances.

Macgonagall revint avec le choixpeau et un tabouret qu'elle installa devant les premières années alignés. Ces derniers ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant le choixpeau ouvrir la bouche pour chanter :

_Je n'suis pas d'une beauté suprême_

_Mais faut pas s'fier à ce qu'on voit_

_Je veux bien me manger moi-même_

_Si vous trouvez plus malin qu'moi_

_Les hauts-d'formes, les chapeaux splendides_

_Font pâl'figure auprès de moi_

_Car à Poudlard, quand je décide,_

_Chacun se soumet à mon choix._

_Rien ne m'échapp'rien ne m'arrête_

_Le choixpeau a toujours raison_

_Mettez moi donc sur votre tête_

_Pour connaître votre maison._

_Si vous allez à Griffondor_

_Vous rejoindrez les courageux,_

_Les plus hardis et les plus forts_

_Sont rassemblés en ce haut lieu._

_Si à Pouffsouffle vous allez,_

_Comme eux vous s'rez juste et loyal_

_Ceux de Poufsouffle aiment travailler_

_Et leur patience est proverbiale._

_Si vous êtes sage et réfléchi _

_Serdaigle vous accueillera peut-être_

_Là bas ce sont des érudits_

_Qui ont envie de tout connaître._

_Vous finirez à Serpentard_

_Si vous êtes plutôt malin,_

_Car ceux-là sont de vrais roublards_

_Qui parviennent toujours à leurs fins._

_Sur ta tête pose moi un instant_

Et n'aie pas peur, reste serein

_Tu seras entre de bonnes mains_

_Car je suis un chapeau pensant !_

Le choixpeau se tut enfin au grand soulagement de Severus. Tandis que les élèves plus âgés applaudissaient à tout rompre pour le plus grand plaisir du choixpeau qui n'en finissait pas de courbettes, Minerva Macgonagall sous-directrice de Poudlard prit la liste dans une poche intérieure de son manteau.

-Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur ce tabouret, dit-elle d'une voix ferme.

* * *

Alors qui a identifié les personnages ?

Les paris sont ouverts pour la répartition ;-)

ps : à l'aide est-ce que quelqu'un pourrait me dire comment décaler les débuts de paragraphes ?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclamer: je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. L'univers de base appartient à une certaine JKR...

Salut à tous je suis désolée du retard mais j'ai été un peu occupée (je suis de tout coeur avec ceux et celles qui passent concours, bac et autres, courage on va s'en sortir). Je profite d'une période de calme pour vous mettre la suite.

Bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre trois : (toujours P.O.V. Severus Rogue )

_Quand je vous appellerai, vous viendrez vous asseoir sur le tabouret. dit-elle d'une voix ferme_

"Abott Hannah"

Severus passa aussitôt en mode « je-suis-le-plus-rapide-à-retenir-les-noms-de-mes-élèves » et entreprit de graver dans sa mémoire les nouveaux visages.

La première élève fut envoyée à Poufsouffle. Une fois que les enfants avaient vu que le choixpeau ne mordait pas,

« Blockehurst Mandy » « Serdaigle »

Il y avait toujours une baisse notable de leur stress malheureusement remplacé par une excitation soutenue par les hurlements...

« Bones Susan » « Poussouffle »

...que les tables poussaient à chaque nouveau membre de leur maison...

« Boot Terry" "Serdaigle"

« Brown Lavande » « Griffondor »

« Bulstrode Milicent » « Serpentard »

...Beaucoup de noms en B cette année...

« Crabbe Vincent" "Serpentard" ...bon pas une surprise.

« Finch-Fletchey Justin » "Poufsouffle"

"Finnigan Seamus " "Griffondor"

„Goldstein Anthony" "Serdaigle"

"Goyle Gregory" "Serpentard" ...il n'aurait pas pu aller à Poufsouffle non ?

« Granger Hermione » La chevelure broussailleuse de tout à l'heure se précipita sur le choixpeau et fut envoyée à « Griffondor » de suite. Severus nota le curieux regard (d'envie ?) qu'elle lança à la table de Serpentard avant de faire un grand sourire à ceux de sa maison qui l'accueillaient.

Granger n'était pas un nom sorcier traditionnellement Serpentard ni même un nom sorcier d'ailleurs à ce qui lui semblait. A moins qu'il s'agisse d'une sang mêlé mais si tel était le cas elle devait savoir que Serpentard ne serait pas une maison très agréable pour elle non ? Penché sur le cas « Granger » Severus ne reprit pied qu'en voyant « Théodore Nott » se diriger vers sa table.

Sang de dragon !! Il avait raté pas mal d'élèves !! Il jeta un coup d'œil pour voir combien d'élèves étaient arrivés à sa table pendant son absence et s'aperçut que Nott y était seul avec Bulstrode, Crabbe et Goyle. Oh bien sûr, il y avait encore une bonne partie des élèves à répartir mais à son époque avant la guerre contre Vous-savez-qui, il y avait bien le double d'enfants de sorcier à répartir.

Les enfants uniquement nés de moldus représentaient une plus faible part car d'une année à l'autre leur nombre variait peu. Dire que Severus avait déjà entendu Dumbledore dire qu'il y avait encore plus d'enfants avant l'époque de Grindelwald. Mais la guerre avait décimé bon nombre de familles sorcières et avait fait baisser la population sorcière susceptible d'aller à Poudlard qui disposait de beaucoup plus de place dans ses dortoirs que nécessaire.

Parkinson rejoignit la table Serpentard avec un air ravi et s'installa avec Bulstrode. Toujours aucun sang mêlé ou enfant d'une famille autre que purement serpentarde. Severus pourtant avait besoin d'au moins un enfant non issu d'une famille noire par classe pour que les autres puissent se rendre compte de ce qui existait hors du monde très fermé de la magie purement noire. A la limite un enfant d'une famille juste indifférente aux questions de maison suffirait.

Les jumelles furent séparées « Parvati Patil » à Griffondor et « Padma Patil » à Serdaigle. Bon les deux n'avaient pas la même longueur de cheveux, les distinguer ne devrait pas être trop complexe.

« Sally-Ann Perks " "Poufsouffle"

« Elisa Staric » « Serpentard »OUI !! La gamine échangea un regard avec son cousin (voire grand frère ?) à la table de Serdaigle avant de rejoindre Bulstrode et Parkinson. Très bien la gamine devait être un minimum intelligente et les Staric étaient connus pour ne pas s'intéresser aux origines de leurs auteurs.

« Dean Thomas » « Griffondor »

Il ne restait plus que Zabini probablement à venir dans la maison. Vu les faibles effectifs, une classe de sept était la moyenne mais les Serpentards, du fait de leur mauvaise réputation, étaient toujours un peu moins nombreux.

« Alexander Toger » mit tranquillement le choixpeau sur sa tête et un sourire résigné s'afficha sur ses lèvres quand le choixpeau lança un « Serpentard » tonitruant. Il se dirigea vers sa table sous des applaudissements un peu faibles. Toger n'était pas un nom sorcier. Bien que Severus espérait toujours avoir des enfants sang mêlé, un enfant de famille moldue serait beaucoup plus dur à intégrer. « Michael Toger » vint rejoindre son frère à la table. Heureusement la gamine Staric pourra peut-être servir d'intermédiaire.

«Lisa Turpin » « Serdaigle »

Une classe de huit (en comptant Zabini) c'est pas mal. Un de plus que les Griffondors à qui ils ne manquaient plus que Weasley qui resta longtemps sous le choixpeau …

Un grand silence suit l'annonce « Serpentard » rompu au bout de quelques secondes par un triple « Ron !! » indigné. Celui-ci enlève le choixpeau, jette un regard de défi à ses frères qui se sont levés avant de se diriger d'un air très fier vers la table vert et argent qui se mit à applaudir plus à cause de la tête des jumeaux et de cet horripilant Percy que pour le nouvel arrivant qui s'assit tranquillement entre les deux jumeaux Toger.

Minerva fit une drôle de tête avant de lancer « Blaise Zabini »

Au point où on en est une enfant de famille noire pourrait aller ailleurs qu'à Serpentard. Mais non, « Serpentard » retentit .

Neuf élèves. Pas mal comme score pour la maison la plus détestée... C'est moi qui ai la classe la plus nombreuse! La coupe des quatre maison va rester dans mon bureau avec autant de possibilité de gagner des points...

...

...

...

Qu'est-ce que je raconte ?... J'ai un Weasley dans le lot ! NON !!

* * *

Mot de la Beta-readeuse(correctrice, voyons!): Bonsoir à tous, un chapitre certes court, mais assez drôle...Raaah je suis pas impartiale pour deux piécettes pour le coup, Severus étant l'un des seuls personnages pour lequel je pense me mettre enfin à Harry Potter...P(ma mémoire sélective a décidé d'effacer le septième tome , plus exactement la fin-et voui, je fréquente beaucoup de fans qui m'ont raconté l'histoire mais c'est pas grave, j'veux vois comment l'auteur a mis en scène tout ça-parce que prout il est quand même grave pathétique, pis c'est triste...)

Sur ce, rendez-vous au prochain chapitre!)

Re-mot de l'auteur : Alors j'espère que vous avez profité de Severus car on change de point de vue au prochain chapitre ( ne cherchez pas, vous connaissez pas mot de la beta-readeuse : Vui mais je les trouve tout chou tes persos P merci mon coeur de rien ma tartine)

Je précise que je n'ai quasi rien touché à Ron (enfin pas encore) : il arrive à Poudlard avec la même histoire familiale et le même caractère... Alors à votre avis comment je justifie sa nouvelle maison et comment va-t-il s'intégrer ??

Lâcher vos hypothèses et autres coms


	5. Chapter 5

Disclamer: je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. L'univers de base appartient à une certaine JKR...

Bonjour j'espère que tous ceux qui avaient des épreuves ont eu autant de chance que moi (tomber sur le point particulier dont vous avez discuté avec des collègues juste avant si c'est pas de la chance) et je m'excuse pour le retard occasionné.

Merci à ceux qui ont laissé des reviews, j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus de la suite. On abandonne Severus Rogue pour un personnage de ma création:

* * *

Chapitre 4 : (P.O.V. Max Derrick)

Le quatrième année se servit en purée et arrosa généreusement le tout de sauce avec un soupir d'extase. Il empala un morceau de viande (du rosbif !!) fit glisser un peu de purée et de sauce sur la fourchette et mit l'ensemble en équilibre dans sa bouche.

Qu'est-ce que ça faisait du bien ! Max prit le temps de bien mâcher pour que toutes les saveurs se diffusent. Le Paradis avait un nom : les cuisines de Poudlard.

Max ouvrit les yeux pour voir Seléna et Terry le fixer d'un air sarcastique. Il prit le temps d'avaler avant de s'expliquer :

-Elfe de maison vieillissant...ses papilles sont déjà dans la tombe.

-Je vois, grimaça Seléna. Mopo nous a fait le même coup quand j'avais 9 ans. Tu as aussi eu le droit aux tomates farcies au piment vinaigré ?

-A la fin des vacances, j'avoue que je n'étais même plus capable d'identifier ce qu'il me servait, avoua Max

-Tes parents devraient s'en débarrasser et en prendre un plus jeune, intervint Terry en attrapant à son tour le plat de purée. A moins que eux apprécient sa cuisine?

-Ils ne sont pas rentrés de voyage donc ils ne peuvent pas constater les dégats. Enfin pour l'entretien de la maison il n'a aucun problème c'est juste la cuisine qui pose problème, temporisa Max (se débarrasser de l'elfe qui lui avait appris à marcher, à lire, à couper sa viande, à insulter dans 43 langues différentes,... jamais)

Il reporta toute son attention à son assiette en écoutant Seléna raconter ses vacances chez sa grand-mère française. Le repas ne suffit pas pour la description de toutes les boutiques des _Catacombes marchandes_, l'équivalent du Chemin de Traverse à Paris. Max attrapa un dernier bout de gâteau (au chocolat!!) lorsque Sophia Von Allbard, préfète de cinquième année, se leva pour guider les premières années vers la salle commune de Serpentard.

-Il est hors de question que vous déshonoriez la plus noble des maisons en bâillant le premier jour de cours, déclara Sophia de sa voix polaire. Dès que nous serons arrivés, vous irez vous coucher.

Ça, c'était la raison officielle, celle qui peut être dite hors des salles de Serpentard. En réalité, ils seront réveillés à 5h00 le lendemain pour la deuxième répartition. Chaque première année sera attribué à un parrain de quatrième année, ce dernier étant censé l'aider à faire honneur à la maison: lui faire un plan de Poudlard pour éviter qu'il se perde et soit en retard à ses premier cours ou pire doive demander son chemin à des Griffondors, lui enseigner à quel point les Griffondors sont des crétins, s'assurer que son filleul travaille bien...

En échange, l'année suivante le filleul devait rendre des services à son parrain lorsque celui-ci préparait ses BUSES. Max gardait un souvenir très vif des « services » rendus à José Ballardo, son parrain. Celui-ci considérait la poésie comme LA méthode de drague et envoyait donc son filleul déclamer des tirades enflammées à toutes les filles « potentiellement intéressantes ». Heureusement José se calma lorsqu'Emily Ackerley de Serdaigle déclara avoir été très touchée par « cette sensibilité d'artiste que je n'aurais jamais cru possible chez un Serpentard »et accepte de sortir avec lui.

Max avait beaucoup envié Terry qui devait ramener des livres à la bibliothèque et des gâteaux des cuisines. Maintenant c'est notre tour pensa-t-il en regardant les premières années suivant Sophia à la manière de canetons derrière leur maman. Les rangs s'étaient relâchés et des petits groupes s'étaient formés.

Le système de parrainage était, pour les familles uniquement serpentardes, aussi important que les alliances formées par le biais des mariages. Les quatrièmes années étaient six, trois d'entre eux auraient donc deux filleuls ce qui était considéré comme de la chance (deux alliances pour le prix d'une, vous pensez...) Toutefois cette année, il y avait trois importuns.

Les jumeaux Togers et le Weasley discutaient à voix basse et étaient les derniers. Max doutait qu'un descendant de Griffondor soit au courant de l'existence d'un système de parrainage, quant aux deux autres, ils n'avaient même pas un nom sorcier. Il se rapprocha discrètement et manqua percuter Seléna. D'un coup d'oeil, il comprit qu'elle avait le même but que lui et c'est ensemble qu'ils entreprirent d'espionner les anomalies.

-... Ils avaient tous des têtes d'animaux pendant tout l'après-midi, racontait Weasley

Max grimaça. Mauvais souvenir.

-Mes frères m'ont dit qu'ils avaient trouvé tous les ingrédients dans la Forêt Interdite, continua le roux

-Serpentard a sa bibliothèque privée, dit un des Toger. On doit pouvoir y trouver des potions plus intéressantes que celles de notre livre. Je sais que les feuilles de Boulabouli ont de sacrés effets hallucinogènes mais il faudrait trouver un antidote sinon on va rater le spectacle.

Bon ils ne sont pas issus de famille moldue on dirait. Sophia venait d'arriver devant le mur qui cachait les appartements de Serpentard.

-Vous vendez le mot de passe, je vous arrache le foie et je me sers de votre cerveau pour une certaine potion... déclara-t-elle

Chère Sophia, toujours aussi directe.

-Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous remontrer le chemin, conclut-elle.

L'année dernière, sa filleule a erré dans les souterrains pendant 27 heures avant de déranger deux fantômes voulant voir si les plaisirs de la chair étaient encore possibles. Sophia se tourna vers le mur et dit le mot de passe.

-Gloire à Serpentard.

Le mur s'ouvrit et les premières années s'engouffrèrent sous le regard de la préfète. Max voulut les suivre mais il se sentit attrapé par le col par la cinquième année. Seléna fut plus vite à comprendre.

-Ce ne sont pas des sang-de-bourbe, chuchota-t-elle. Ils connaissent des notions de potions et ils savent pour notre bibliothèque.

Sophia la regarda avant de rentrer en me bousculant. Sans rien dire, je rentrai aussi.

Parkinson et Bulstrode montraient des détails de décorations à Staric en gloussant. Nott bâillait d'un air très aristocratique à côté de Crabbe et Goyle qui ne semblaient pas trop savoir où aller. Zabini promenait un regard de propriétaire qui devrait disparaître bientôt.

-Descendez les escaliers, aboya Sophia en fixant les Toger suivi de Weasley qui tentaient d'ouvrir la porte à coté de la cheminée. Et cherchez votre dortoir!

Terry passa à côté de Max avec un air amusé et se dirigea vers la porte en question.

* * *

Mot de la correctrice :

Une tite nintro sur les persos originaux de cette histoire. Je les trouve choux, et vous?...Bon et c'est quand qu'on retrouve Snape/RoGuE?!

Re-mot de l'auteur : J'avais juste oublié un petit détail dans mon blabla d'en haut :

VIVE LES VACANCES !!

Sinon je vous remercie d'avoir pris le temps de me lire, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques grâce au petit bouton en bas et la question du chapitre est :

A votre avis qu'ai-je mis derrière cette porte ?

La beta-read...correctrice: Un baquet de flotte? Une brosse à tableau?...Une potion à base de foie de première année récalcitrant?...


	6. Chapter 6

Disclamer: je ne me fais pas d'argent avec cette histoire. L'univers de base appartient à une certaine JKR...

Je pensais que je serais plus rapide mais finalement je vous ai quand même fait attendre... Bon je vous confie mes bébés : ce chapitre est essentiellement avec les **4**ème années de Serpentard, ce sont tous des personnages originaux qui n'auront pas tous une grande importance dans cette fic mais j'ai déjà le scénario de quelques drabbles les concernant... Bonne lecture!

* * *

Chapitre 5 : ( POV Max Derrick)

Max regarda la salle se remplir peu à peu d'élèves, certains allaient directement vers les dortoirs, d'autres s'intallaient sur les fauteuils et tables de la salle commune. Il se décida à aller prendre un jeu d'échec dans une des étagères et franchit la porte à coté de la cheminée.

Un long couloir descendait dans les profondeurs des souterrains, il n'y avait aucune torche et un sort dans les murs interdisait toute source lumineuse qui ne soit pas issue d'une baguette. Max sortit la sienne et avança en regardant la mosaïque au sol scintiller. Des textes en latin et des serpents s'y promenaient. En première année il avait vu un serpent arc-en-ciel qui n'était plus jamais réapparu.

Il était persuadé que le serpent l'avait fixé droit dans les yeux.

Les murs et le plafond avaient aussi leurs décorations. Aucun texte cette fois, chaque directeur de la maison de Serpentard avait laissé sa signature plus ou moins grande, effrayante ou enchantée. Lorsqu'ils avaient voulu un peu plus marquer les esprits, certains avaient rajouté des pièces aux fonctions variées auxquelles on ne pouvait accéder que si on touchait la bonne fresque tout en remplissant les bonnes conditions.

En 1541, Justinien Black, professeur de botanique, avait rajouté le « Salon vert » auquel seuls les élèves de quatrième année ou les professeurs avaient accès. Il fallait toucher une vipère se cachant sous des feuilles mortes. Rogue y donnait rendez-vous aux futurs parrains et marraines.

Max releva la tête pour guetter la bonne fresque. Un mouvement brusque sur sa gauche lui fit faire un pas en arrière et le sort alla toucher l'autre mur. Max fixa le cobra couleur sang qui ondulait sur le mur de gauche. Personne n'avait été capable de comprendre quand (et comment) la signature de Illar Us, professeur du 18ème siècle, attaquait mais tous tâchaient d'éviter de se recevoir le _Malusi,_ ancêtre du _Doloris_.

Juste en dessous la vipère bâilla. Max avança la main en guettant le cobra et le mur se fendit pour laisser apparaître une arche.

En entrant dans la pièce, il comprit le surnom de la salle : les murs et le plafond étaient un herbier géant.

-On voit qui a fait cette salle, ironisa Terry, installé dans un fauteuil

Max s'installa dans le fauteuil en face et sortit le jeu d'échec. Rogue soignait ceux dont les devoirs de vacances imposés par leur famille avaient été trop violents- soit disant pour préserver l'honneur de Serpentard. Le reste de la classe était ou dans la salle commune ou en train de se faire soigner. Max n'en avait jamais eu besoin mais parfois il voulait monter dans le dortoir juste pour avoir cet adulte qui s'occupe de lui, exclusivement, pendant quelques minutes.

* * *

Rogue entra avec les deux derniers 4èmes années. Il jeta un coup d'oeil à une plante sur le mur à côté de l'arche.

-À quoi cela vous a-t-il servi d'avoir un parrain ? demanda-t-il.

Il y eut un silence. Il ya une hierarchie entre nous et Rogue le sait mais il n'a pas regardé Dolodov en particulier. La question est donc pour tout le monde. Max se lança :

-Mon parrain m'avait dessiné un plan pour aller aux principales salles de cours.

-Qu'est-ce que ça a permis ? dit Rogue en allant s'asseoir dans une profonde bergère.

La voix de Rogue est grave et calme. Il n'y a que dans les quartiers de Serpentards qu'il se comporte ainsi. Max l'a longtemps cru schizophrène.

-Cela a évité que Max n'ait à demander son chemin à des élèves plus vieux, proposa Seléna.

-Et à nous aussi puisqu'on a suivi Max la première semaine, ajouta Dolodov.

Ah bon ? Max ne s'en était pas aperçu mais les autres acquiescèrent.

-En tant que parrains nous devons armer les filleuls pour qu'ils fassent honneur à Serpentard, continua Dolodov.

-C'est en effet la théorie. Dit Rogue. Mais ça implique de savoir qu'est-ce que « faire honneur »?

-Gagner des points! lança Laéticia.

-De bonnes notes aux devoirs.

-Une attitude irréprochable.

-Bref le premier moyen d'être un bon serpentard c'est d'être un bon élève, résuma notre directeur. Que faites-vous de Crabbe et Goyle ?

Max grimaça. Il les connaissais, les cocos. Goyle habite la même rue et Crabbe était toujours fourré avec.

-Vous ne pourrez pas éternellement faire leurs devoirs à leur place. Il y aura un moment où ils seront seuls face à une feuille ou même simplement interrogés. S'ils ne sont pas capables à ce moment-là d'être au même niveau que leurs copies, la situation sera plus embarrassante pour Serpentard.

Il les regarda tous tour à tour.

-C'est dommage qu'ils soient chez nous,soupira Seléna.

-Les familles Crabbe et Goyle sont des Serpentards ! Ils ont leur place ici! s'écria Dolodov. Leur généalogie est plus vieille que la tienne!

-Alors c'est l'honneur des Sang Purs qui est mal, ironisa Seléna.

-Ça suffit,coupa Rogue. Tous les deux!

Dolodov et Seléna se fixaient. Les deux étaient fiancés depuis la naissance et se crachaient dessus à la moindre occasion.

-Nous sommes d'accord pour dire que l'intelligence n'est pas la première qualité de Crabbe et Goyle, reprit Rogue . Mais si c'était l'intelligence qui primait, il y a longtemps que des gens auraient agi pour "purifier" Serpentard.

Max n'avait jamais vu Dolodov fixer Rogue de cette façon. L'idée d'éliminer des éléments aussi traditionnellement serpentards pour favoriser la maison ne rentrait pas dans son système de valeur. Il n'était pas le seul à être mal à l'aise.

-Dans leur cas.. commença Laeticia Moon.

Rogue se tourna vers elle. Il n'était pas rare qu'il vienne parler avec les élèves mais il restait toujours indéchiffrable, on ne savait jamais s'il était finalement content de ce qu'on avait répondu ou non.

-Dans leur cas, reprit Laeticia Moon, ce qui prime c'est leur loyauté à certains serpentards en particulier. Mais ils aideront les autres si ça ne contrarie pas leur première loyauté... pour être un bon serpentard il faut être loyal à la maison de Serpentard.

-Au prix de son individualité ? demanda Rogue. Au prix de sa liberté de choisir et d'entretenir des relations hors maison ?

Le silence s'installa à nouveau.

-Non, intervient Terry, et oui en même temps. C'est un dosage subtil qui dépend de chacun, de ce qu'on veut pour sa vie et de comment on veut y arriver.

-Tu veux faire ami-ami avec des Griffondorks ? grinça Dolodov.

-Il y a des Griffondors à toutes sortes de postes. Tôt ou tard je serai en contact avec eux et si je veux obtenir ce que je veux...

La classe frémit en regardant Dolodov qui regardait Rogue comme si ce qu'avait dit Terry était tellement énorme qu'il devait avoir une réaction. Terry était ce qui s'approchait le plus de la définition d'un ami pour Max qui décida d'intervenir :

-C'est rusé, ce que tu dis.

Sans préciser toutefois si c'était rusé de faire semblant de s'ouvrir aux autres pour pouvoir se servir d'eux ou si c'était rusé de se servir de ce prétexte pour se lier avec qui on voulait. Max préférait que les gens ne sachent pas trop ce qu'il pensait.

-La ruse est notre qualité mais du coup on en revient à l'intelligence, murmura Sophia.

Rogue se leva et se dirigea vers l'arche.

-Allez vous coucher et mettez vos réveils pour 4h30.

* * *

Mot de l'auteur : voilà j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plû. Tous les 4ème années n'ont pas parlé mais vous pouvez lancer des paris pour les couples parrains filleuls :

1ère années : Milicient Bulstrode, Vincent Crabbe, Grégory Goyle, Théodore Nott, Pansy Parkinson, Elisa Staric, Alexander et Michael Toger, Ronald Weasley et Blaise Zabini.

4ème années : Max Derrick, Antonin Dolodov, Sophia Loew, Laeticia Moon, Seléna Sunred, Terry Sylver, Suzanna Wyld

Autre possibilité, je n'ai défini que 10 salles dans le couloir aux serpents ( dont les trois installées du temps de Serpentard) donc vous pouvez en suggérer d'autres. Je ne pourrai pas forcément les utiliser dans l'intrigue mais je compte faire quelques drabbles donc :

lâchez vous

ps je pars en vacances jusqu'au 3 août et je ne sais pas si je pourrais avoir un ordi donc les réponses aux reviews risquent de tarder

Mot de la correctrice :

Moi, c'est de vacances que je rentre...et après moult plantages ffeufeu-esque, je peux enfin poster cette fic...pfiou.

Au prochain chapitre!)


End file.
